


Anything For A Smile

by CharMarStein



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Smiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharMarStein/pseuds/CharMarStein
Summary: Stiles üst wants to see Derek smile, a real one!





	Anything For A Smile

The first time Stiles saw it he thought it must have been a hallucination, he was researching and Derek was breathing down his neck telling him to go faster and as the early hours of the morning wore on Derek moved away eventually ending up on Stiles bed with a grumbled "Sure make yourself at home while I do all the work." from Stiles. Still Stiles kept up his research, the answers were just out of reach and he was going to figure out the spell that Erics was under even if it took him all night. 3 o'clock passed and Stiles did it! He jumped from the computer chair and spun to exclaim his genius to Derek only to stop mid exclamation at the sight of Derek, Derek "Sourwolf" Hale on his bed fast asleep with a small smile on his face. Stiles rubbed at his eyes and looked back at the sleeping werewolf only to jump back with a shocked scream at the two eyes peering up at him from a very not smiling werewolf "Finally figured it out I see, come on let's go help Erica." Is all said Sourwolf mumbled before jumping out the window leaving Stiles to scramble for his keys and out the door in attempt to catch up to him.

The next time Stiles saw it he thought it must just be relief and didn't think much about it. They had all made it out of an epic battle with a rival pack and not only had they all survived but the territory was still theirs. In the puppy pile that generally followed all fights Stiles was the only one left awake and therefore the only one to witness the slight curl of a smile on the alphas face. Stiles let out a breathe before turning over and falling asleep. 

After that Stiles started noticing it more though, whenever Derek was near the pack and asleep there would be the curl of his lips that Stiles started referring to as Derek's content look. He never saw it while Derek was awake but when he was asleep all his worries seemed to disappear so Stiles tried to create more situations where they would all be sleeping in the same room. Two movie nights a week instead of one, pack puppy piles for sunny lazy days, training sessions that ended with napping sessions. Anything that Stiles could get to help him see that look on Derek's face. 

Stiles started trying to get Derek to smile awake about a month after he saw the second smile because if Derek could be happy asleep there is no reason he can't be happy while he is awake too. Stiles tried everything from cooking Derek's favorite meals to bringing him small gifts for no reason. Jackson started calling Stiles a suck up because of how often he followed Derek around and Derek kept creating reasons for Stiles to do something in a different room than him. Stiles realized that he was probably taking it too far but now that he had started he couldn't stop he had to see it. 

As Stiles lay bleeding on the grass with Derek leaning over him he thought that was it, he was never going to get to see Derek smile and his world went black. He woke up in the hospital with the pack around him and as his eyes passed over Derek he saw it, the first smile he had seen on Derek's face while he was awake was aimed at him. "You're smiling" Stiles said in awe. "You're alive" Derek said in response.

The day Stiles got out of the hospital was the next time Stiles got to see Dereks smile, he made it home the same time Derek crawled through his widow and as Derek strode over to him smile curled on his lips Stiles knew this was his favorite out of all Derek's expressions. When Derek pulled him into a kiss Stiles found himself returning the smile and the kiss. 

Now Derek smiles more but Stiles always remembers how important it is to keep the smile on Derek's face because Stiles members how hard it was to put it there in the first place.


End file.
